User blog:Nedly/Attack of the Knomes I
Person: so who that is idk Person: but Ecuram Ferata: Lets see Person: <:D Person: Have you met the knome? Ecuram Ferata: Knome? Person: The Knome Person: Say Hi Knome. Person: <:D HI Person: Knome cries. Ecuram Ferata: I thought he was a dunce. Person: D;> Person: You hurt Knome. Person: Say sorry Ecuram Ferata: 'I'm not' Sorry, Knome. Person: D;;> Knome gets called Four Eyes. Person: D;> Knome is bullied. Person: D;> say sorry Ecuram Ferata: Four eyes? What? Person: Say Sorry. Ecuram Ferata: d:> IM SORRY KNOME Person: <>:D KNOME USED HAT ATTACK. Person: <>:D KNOME WENT CRAZY. Ecuram Ferata: d,;> Person: <>:D KNOME USES HAMMER Ecuram Ferata: ):> Person: <:( Knome feel sorry for Ecuram. Person: <:D KNOME CHANGES ECURAM BACK! Ecuram Ferata: thank you, knome! Person: <:D Gives Ecuram a Apple DIE~ Ecuram Ferata: I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier. Person: <>:D GIVES ECURAM A APPLE DIE. Person: <>:D GIVES ECURAM AN APPLE DIE! Ecuram Ferata: *dies from impropper grammar* Person: <>:D YES. Person: <>:D MY PLAN WORKED. Ecuram Ferata: X_X Ecuram Ferata: o_X Person: <>:D AFTER YEARS...... Ecuram Ferata: o_o Person: <>:D I, Batma- Ecuram Ferata: O_o Ecuram Ferata: O_O Person: <>:D WHAT? Person: <>:D HOW? Ecuram Ferata: e_o Person: <>:D FALL FROM THE SKY MUCH? Ecuram Ferata: *makes Knome fall* Person: *Breaks and dies* Ecuram Ferata: Well Ecuram Ferata: Some gardener will be unhappy Ecuram Ferata: . Person: *Appears from behind Ecuram* KNOME IS IMMORTAL. Ecuram Ferata: **An army of Knomes appears** Ecuram Ferata: Crap. Person: Kill him... Person: The Ferata will die. Ecuram Ferata: *attacked* Ecuram Ferata: X_X Ecuram Ferata: o_X Person: *Use Shovels and Unmasker Blades* Ecuram Ferata: o_o Ecuram Ferata: 0_0 Ecuram Ferata: O_O Ecuram Ferata: D:< Person: JUST DIE. Ecuram Ferata: D:> YOU REVEALED MY TRUE FORM Person: OH NO... ITS The... Ecuram Ferata: GIGAKNOME! Ecuram Ferata: **Heavy metal starts playing** Person: WE HAVE ONE LAST OPTION. Person: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS? Ecuram Ferata: WHAT Person: ... Ecuram Ferata: You didnt think that far, did you? Person: YES I DID. Person: I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT. Person: HERE IT IS! Person: WE STOLE YOUR HASKRDATHERA... Ecuram Ferata: Eh. Person: NOW ITS THE HASKRDATKOMA. Person: AND WE USED A DUPLICATION GLITCH Person: SO WE ALL HAVE ONE. Person: DIE. *ALL KNOMES ATTACK WITH Haskrdatkoma.* Ecuram Ferata: AAAH Person: ATTACK HIS FACE. Person: ATTACK HIS SHOE. Ecuram Ferata: IM NOT WEARING A SHOE! Person: YOU DO NOW. Person: *Appears on Ecurams foot* Person: ONLY ONE. Ecuram Ferata: TOO LATE KNOMES Ecuram Ferata: THE WORLD WILL NOW HOW YOU LOOK SOON Person: WHAT? Ecuram Ferata: BECAUSE IM POSTING A SCREENSHOT Person: <>:D YOU CANT. Person: <>:D I HACKED YOUR COMPUTER Person: <>:D WAIT Person: <>:D THAT IS NOT YOURS Person: <>:D UGHHHH! NOOO NOT YOURS Ecuram Ferata: LOOK Ecuram Ferata: ITS ON THERE Person: <>:D No... Person: <>:D NO. Ecuram Ferata: SCARED? Person: <>:D ITS NOT THERE Ecuram Ferata: CHECK THE 4TH PICTURE Person: THATS PERSON PLAYING SALEM. Person: <>:D U LIED Person: <>:D U NO POST SCREENSHOT >:D Ecuram Ferata: ):> Person: <:( WELL IN THAT CASE. Person: <>:D I WILL POST THIS. Ecuram Ferata: KNNOOOOOOME Person: <>:D AND DESTROY YOUR REP ON MCFFW. Person: <>:D PEOPLE WILL HATE U Person: <>:D THEY WILL KNOW YOUR A KNOME. Person: WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL EVERYONE DIES. Bye Bye -Knomes. Ecuram Ferata: WHA? Category:Blog posts